kyou_koi_wo_hajimemasufandomcom-20200214-history
Kurose Rika
]] Haru 's ex-girlfriend from middle school. She is responsible for the rift between Haru and Kyouta . She looks cute but is very devious. She is after Kyouta . Appearance and Personality Rika has light hair and eyes and is described as being extremely cute/attractive. She is a bit shorter than Tsubaki . Tsubaki thinks that she is cute, meek and maybe even pitiful looking, this is the way Rika acts most of the time as well, but she is actually very mean and cunning and is a girl who likes to do 'H things' (naughty things). She is also quite vain, holding herself in high regard. History Write the second section of your page here. Storyline Relationships Tsubaki Kyouta Rika used Haru as a means to meet Kyouta and tried to get him to meet with her secretly on many occasions but was ignored. She finally tracked him down to his school and told him she wanted to break up with Haru but that he was too serious about the relationship and she was scared to. She asked Kyouta to help her and offered to have sex with him if he complied. But he rejected her and so she lied to Haru and told him that Kyouta raped her. Years later, she is still interested in sleeping with Kyouta and asks him to kiss her when she wins the bet with Hibino. Hibino Tsubaki Tsubaki first meets Rika when she goes to her school to confront her and ask her to help Kyouta and Haru make up. It is unknown how she got the name of her school but when she goes some girls tell Hibino that someone already went to find Rika and she hadn't come back yet.Tsubaki goes in and sees Rika and a tall scary guy telling her he can't forget about her. The guy starts to attack Rika so even though Hibino is scared she scares the guy away. Rika thanks her and acts sweet, even asking Hibino for her email so that she can thank her properly. Instead Tsubaki gives her a ticket to the Meio High school festival and asks her to come. When Rika learns that Hibino is Kyouta's girlfriend she goes from meek and cute to snide and stuck-up. She does want to go but makes a deal with Hibino when she threatens to tell Haru the name of Rika's school and come with him in tow next time. She tells Hibino to enter the couples contest with Haru and her with Kyouta. Whoever wins would decide if Kyouta and Haru would become friends again. At the final stage of the contest Rika thinks she has won because she believes herself to be the cutest, prettiest girl there but gets mad when everyone comments on how good Tsubaki looks. She pretends to help her put on her necklace then cuts her dress, calling Haru to save her when Tsubaki gets mad. Later on Hibino still helps her fix her hair but she is not thankful and goes on trying to win. Halstead Mao Rika dated Haru in middle school because she wanted to do H things with a mixed person as she thought he would be more sexually open. However, after being disappointed by Haru who was still only kissing her after 6 months she decides to go after Kyouta. She causes the two to fight when she accuses Kyouta of raping her (when she actually failed to seduce him). After the contest she finally shows her true colors to him when he says he'll protect her from Kyouta. Girls at school When Hibino goes to find Rika she meets some girls who know her and sees that even in her own school Rika does not have a good reputation. Trivia *Rika's email is pear-chiffonXXX@xxxx.ne.jp *At school Rika often gets confronted by both guys and girls, girls because their boyfriends got stolen and guys because they can't let go *After the contest, Rika probably got a haircut, or else she would have had lop-sided hair * Rika goes to a girls' school * According to people from her school there is always someone looking for Rika, girls because they got their boyfriends stolen and guys because they can't let go Category:Characters Category:Female